


Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

by theburningbread



Series: G9 Red Timeline [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Costumes, Feminization, Gavin and RK900 don't know each other, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Praise Kink, Top Gavin Reed, Voyeurism, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theburningbread/pseuds/theburningbread
Summary: Little Red Riding Hood goes to a Halloween party and ends up on a stroll through the woods with the Big Bad Wolf.The Wolf is nothing if not thrilled about the Snack™ he found that was very willing to stray from the path.





	Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!

Nines moved to plant his feet on the bed beneath him and whined softly as a foot slipped away when he tried to put weight on it. The white, thigh high stockings he was wearing were slick against the sheets. His inability to get any purchase was making him feel desperate. He rolled over and sat up on his knees, holding the dildo tight within him as he went.

Slightly raised above the bed he had a steadier stance on the sheets beneath him. He pumped the thin but perfectly angled dildo deeper into his ass. He rocked it against his own prostate as he ground his hips down. His other hand pet over the thin fabric covering his nipples, pinching them with blood red nails that stood out against the white top. The shirt had been created for a busty woman but cradled his chest perfectly as he squeezed a pec and moaned when the soft cotton slid between his skin and his fingers.

He pressed a hand to the tight black corset around his torso and slid it along his side, feeling it constricting him, holding him tight. It accentuated his hips and his chest in ways that made heat pool at the base of his stomach. The ruffled top stood out over the top of his corset, and his muscles gave him the look of an ample bosom underneath it. The sheer layers of the petticoat he was wearing under the skirt flared out over his hips, giving them a bit of a curve and adding a great deal of height to his already bubble butt of an ass.

The outfit was what had set him off, it made him feel dainty and delicate. He was 6’3’’ with strong broad shoulders and a chin that could cut diamonds. He was lean with long legs and his presence tended to intimidate anyone he was in the room with. But this outfit? It made his thighs quake beneath him under the straps of the white garter belt holding up his delicate thigh highs. He’d first gotten hard an hour ago in the bathroom after he’d shaved his legs and slid the silky stockings up over his knee.

The skirt barely hit the bottom of his ass which gave him fantastic access to his own hole with his legs spread open. But, the layers of tulle made it difficult for him to shift them out of the way so he could grab at his dick as it pointed obscenely up, tenting the fabric. He twisted both of his hands in tandem as he pushed himself closer and closer to orgasm.

He pressed his shoulders forward and closer together, giving him a view down the top of his own dress. His pretty pink nipples stood out under the white top and he huffed at his inability to touch them while both of his hands were so completely occupied.

He imagined big, strong hands sliding up his sides, pulling his top down to pinch the sensitive buds. He could almost feel rough calloused fingers wrapped gently around his neck and pressing into his mouth. A warm weight sliding up against his back. A hot and heavy dick pressing into his ass instead of the dildo.

When his orgasm hit him it was almost a surprise. His mind was too busy imagining fingers that weren’t his own hiking up his skirt and bending him over. It jolted his body and he had to let go of the dildo to quickly snatch the fabric around his dick out of the way so he could shoot cum across his sheets instead of on his outfit.

He trembled slightly as he came back into his own head and his muscles tried to relax. He was upsettingly alone in his room, with only half of his costume on, and it was five minutes later than Connor had wanted to leave for the party.

And as if summoned with a thought, a quick knock rapped at his door, “Nines, are you ready? We need to leave!”

“Give me five minutes!”

“You have three.” Shot back from behind the door.

Asshole.

Nines did move quickly though, Connor was a man of his word and annoyingly punctual at all times. He stood up on shaky legs and went to his bathroom, washing his hands and the dildo before looking around to find the rest of his costume. He threw on the hooded red cape that only fell to the middle of his back and pulled on a set of chunky red high heels. The extra four inches of height would be a pain in the ass if the door frames at the place they were going were short but they went with the costume and they made Nines’ legs look killer.

He chucked his phone into his little basket, applying another coat of matte red lipstick before tossing that into the basket as well. He made a noise in the back of his throat as he noticed the lacy white thong that was still resting on the side of the bed. He swore as he balanced on one heel and then the other, pulling the panties up his legs until he had to unclip and re-clip his garter belt to fit them to his thighs, briefly rearranging his penis and balls and hoping that the fabric would keep them contained for the night.

He gave himself a final once-over in the mirror, tucking his hair back in place while he straightened his hood, and smoothing a hand over his skirt. He looked sweet, and he felt pretty. It made his heart skip a beat and something stir within him already despite the recent orgasm. He smoothed a hand over his skirt again, slower, pressing harder-

“Nines!” He glared at the door but relented, he snatched his basket off of the bed and headed out of his room.

\--

The delicate shrieks of the first few beats of Thriller greeted them as they arrived at the party. While Nines was still looking around trying to get his bearings, Connor had waved at him without looking back and was already snaking through the crowd. Apparently, he had already spotted the target of his quest of “getting some dick”. The older man wearing a “boner patrol” cop outfit seemed to be fairly into the amount of skin currently visible on Connor’s body because he gave Connor a lecherous grin as he sidled up to him. So, Connor was probably set for the night. Nines assumed he wouldn’t see him again unless Connor needed the extra roll of condoms and the tube of lube he’d shoved into Nines’ basket after he had kept only one for himself in the little pocket on the front of his overalls.

Connor had dressed up as the lumberjack that saved Little Red Riding Hood… well, that’s what he said he was. He was in a set of overall short shorts, was wearing a crop top that showed off most of his stomach and he had on heavy work boots and carried a fake ax. Lumberjack. Whatever. At least Nines' costume was recognizable on its own.

Nines mentally bid Connor goodbye for the night and assessed the situation of the party. There seemed to be a fair amount of people outside as well as inside but the ones outside were drinking and laughing instead of drinking and dancing like the group in front of him.

He shifted his weight from one heel to the other and felt a faint blush creep up his cheeks as he watched the crowd, they looked at him because he towered over them, that’s what he told himself. They couldn’t be watching him because they knew that hadn’t cleaned up after his quick tryst with himself. He tried to squash the feeling of  ** _wanting_ ** them to know that he was still loose, worked open, and slick with lube.

He could feel it inside of him shifting as he started to move through the crowd of dancers. It made his body burn. The feeling resulted in him swinging his hips back and forth a little more than they normally did as he walked, gliding forward despite the heavy red high heels he wore on his feet. As he moved he realized that he could see the tops of the heads of everyone in the crowd. He tugged lightly at the bottom of his skirt, trying to cover up any of the long expanses of legs beneath him that were in eyesight of anyone he walked past. In fact, his legs were easier to look at than looking up to his face.

He made it outside after passing between a pair of black cats that eyed him as he went. The night air was cooler than in the house but was still shockingly warm for the time of year. He appreciated temperature in his current getup.

Out back there was a bartender with a high collared cape and big fake vampire teeth flipping around cups of dark red liquid. Nines made his way over to him and joined the short line. There were people moseying around all over the large space. A couple of groups were playing different Halloween themed drinking games. (The bean bags of corn hole had Jack-o’-lanterns on them and the ping pong balls at the beer pong table had ghost faces drawn on with a sharpie.) The yard was large, but it seemed much larger since the back of the property was immediately met with the edge of a forest. There was a path into the woods that partygoers were coming and going from, and the individuals standing at the far edge were all smoking cigarettes, trying to keep the smell away from the party while enjoying each other’s company.

“Oh, Little Red Riding Hood, Vvvvelcome to the party!” The bartender was attempting a thick Dracula-ish accent that wasn’t exactly landing, but Nines appreciated the effort. “Make sure you stay on the path if you go into the woods, we wouldn’t want a wolf to gobble you up.” The word ‘gobble’ didn’t work well with the accent but Nines still smiled at the man as he took the offered drink from him, and gave a nod as he wandered away.  

He walked out into the large yard and found his goal of a spot. In the middle of the cleared-out space before the forest, a large bonfire raged, almost as tall as him. There were groups of friends and giggling couples circled around the fire. Nines weaved his way around them to stand in a clear spot between the fire and the woods behind him. He could faintly smell cigarette smoke over the scent of the fire from the few people nearby but none of them were very close.

It was a relaxing spot to stand. He could see most of the partygoers and into the house where the dancing was. He was still relatively close to the bartender if his “bloody” drink needed a refill, and the music out here was more of a haunting buzz of background noise.

“Oh, my GOD.” A voice said to his right, he turned to find out the comment was in fact directed towards him. “Those shoes are SO cute, Babe- Babe- aren’t those shoes the cutest ever?” There was a couple close to him and one of them was crouching down to get a better look at his feet. She cooed over the shoes while her date stood next to her, holding her empty drink and nodding every time she exclaimed something else about the shoes. She eventually asked Nines where he got them, and he told her the name of the little shop in town. It was a shop that catered towards large women and to men looking for shoes normally hard to find in their size. He didn’t think this tiny woman, who was literally dressed as a mouse and was currently a foot and a half shorter than Nines, would find anything there but he wished her the best of luck in finding something similar.

She eventually decided she wanted another drink and started to drag her partner away like they were the reason the two of them were still standing around. “Have a good night, Red Riding Hood!” She called behind her as she went, “Don’t let the Big Bad Wolf find you!!” And away they went. At least his costume really was easily recognizable.

Another couple wound around the fire instantly to take their place. A short Asian woman wearing a ghost costume with an intricate skull painted across her face and an unlit cigarette dangling from her lips and… A Werewolf?

It was a man who was wearing a ripped pair of tight black jeans and a mostly shredded long-sleeved flannel shirt exposing an impressive set of abs. He had an expertly done face of makeup as well. His costume included pointed furry ears that had been applied on top of his own, and fake fur added to the sides of his jaw and the back of his hands. The rest of his face was painted to mimic the appearance of fur and he even had a little black nose drawn at the bottom of his own. When he laughed at a comment from his supernatural companion Nines could see the glint of an expensive pair of fake fangs that had been set onto his own teeth.

Someone out of this couple was an expert with makeup and Nines let himself be amazed until the wolf’s eyes flicked in Nines’ direction. He looked away quickly, setting his gaze back on the fire and hopefully avoiding being caught staring. The man had been taking a swig of his beer when he had looked over and Nines could currently hear him choking on it, inhaling it down the wrong pipe.

“Jesus Christ, DON’T touch your face I spent so much goddamn time on that.” The woman yelled at him as he tried to cover his mouth, he lifted his hands in mock surrender, not touching. She looked around quickly and eyed the napkin that was wrapped around Nines drink. He nodded and handed it to her and she gently used it to quickly blot away the tears that had formed in the man’s eyes because of his coughing. Stopping them before they could roll down his face and onto the makeup.

Nines looked away as the man started to compose himself. He kept his eyes trained on the fire and took another sip of his drink. The condensation of the glass was slick against his hand without the napkin. He could hear the man clearing his throat as the woman with him asked him, specifically, “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Sorry I just uhh- were you gonna go smoke that?” Nines couldn’t see them next to him with how much the red hood he had on narrowed his vision, but he assumed they were talking about the cigarette that had been in her ghostly mouth.

“Yeah, that was the plan.”

“Great, I’ll catch you later then.”

“What? Oh…OH, god Gav, you’re the worst, I’ll see you later.”

“And you’re the best, bye!”

The conversation had gone quickly and then Nines could feel another dress brush against his as she left towards the back of the lot. Leaving Nines alone with a wolf. His heart skipped a beat, it was a **_very_ ** hot wolf. Shorter than Nines, almost drastically in the heels Nines was in, but he was broad-shouldered and when he had walked past the muscles under his ripped shirt had gleamed in the light of the campfire. Nines wondered how good he looked without the makeup if this was how good he looked with it.

He swirled his straw in his drink, and tried not to think about the presence he could feel next to him, he lasted two seconds before looking over. When he turned and caught the man’s eyes he grinned back at Nines. The smile was wide and cocky, with the large canines it made him look… hungry.

Nines pretended the heat he felt across his face was from the fire in front of him as he smiled back.

“Hello, I’m Gavin.” The wolf continued to grin.

“Nines.”

He could visibly see Gavin trying to process that, “Nines… like the number Nine?”

“Nines yes, like the number. It’s a nickname.”

“Unique,” He nodded his head like he was agreeing with himself, “More unique than Gavin, I like it.” He smiled at Nines again, and Nines wondered if his body could melt with at the intensity of a little grin. He smiled back again, swaying a little further into Gavin’s space as Gavin shuffled closer into his.

He jumped when a large, loud group came whooping out of the forest and straightened himself up. They were laughing, men shoved each other towards the house as a few couples, wrapped tight around their significant others, followed them. They looked drunk but happy.

“Have you been out to the cliffs yet?” Gavin asked him, gesturing towards the path into the woods.

Nines shook his head, “The cliffs?”

“Yeah, it’s like a lookout point. It’s maybe- hmm,” he tilted his head as he thought, it was cute, “Maybe half a mile through the woods? It’s not far, looks out over the valley. It’s awesome with all of the lights and the full moon.” Nines was having a very hard time trying to look at his eyes and not his lips as he spoke. “You should go see it, it’s worth the walk, there’s a bunch of little paths out there too but as long as you stay on the big one it takes you straight there.” Looking into his eyes wasn’t better, they were very pretty eyes. “If you want, I’d be happy to go out there again, I could show- “

“Oh my GOD.” The mouse was back, her words sparking deja-vu in the back of his mind as he tore his eyes away from Gavin to look just behind him. “Little Red Riding Hood and the Wolf! Your costumes are so cute and so perfect together!”

Gavin turned around to look at her and as he did he stepped back against Nines side, he winked at Nines… poorly, with both eyes, before replying. “Thank you, we certainly tried our best, although I think Red here kind of outshines me. But I guess it’s fitting for you to walk around looking like such a **_snack_ **.” As he spoke he wrapped an arm around Nines waist, pulling the two of them a little closer together to sell it to the couple next to them.

Nines could feel the weight of Gavin’s hand on his hip, and his body burned where Gavin’s arm was slung around his back. He stood still long enough that Gavin must have started to realize that he shouldn’t wrap himself around strangers, even for a joke. He could feel Gavin pulling away from him and he moved quickly to prevent it. He carefully wrapped the arm holding his drink around Gavin’s shoulders and placed the palm of his other hand on the center of Gavin’s chest, his basket sliding down to rest in the crook of his elbow. Parts of his hand pressed against soft fabric, but he was able to run the bright red tips of his fingers under a tear in the shirt. He brushed them slowly over soft skin and he felt Gavin’s hand twitch against his hip.

“Thank you,” Nines said, replying to the compliment from the couple as well, probably taking a longer time to answer than was conventionally acceptable. Judging by the look on both of their faces though they were more amused than anything else.

“Yeah, you two enjoy your night.” The mouse said with a wink.

“We will,” Nines said pressing tighter to the smaller man in his grip. The couple nodded and then turned back to one another. When Nines looked back at Gavin he was staring up at Nines with glassy eyes and parted lips. He slid the hand on Nines hip down until it hit the top of the skirt and he squeezed, pulling Nines in against him. The movement of his hips reminded Nines of the slick still inside of his ass and it made him clench his thighs together.

Nines pressed his hand further up and into one of the rips on the shirt, sliding his fingers back and forth through the hair on Gavin’s chest, running his fingers over his collarbone. “You were going to offer to show me something?” Nines said quietly, his eyes locked with Gavin’s.

“Was I? What was I going to show you, Red?” His voice had dropped low to match Nines and it made a shiver run up his spine.

“The Lookout. You were going to show me the lookout.”

“Oh.” Gavin looked vaguely confused, Nines was fairly sure he expected him to say ‘your dick’ but this was far more fun.

“You were going to show me the lookout… Through the woods… Will you come with me and help me stay on the path?” Nines pushed almost impossibly closer to Gavin, his ruffled chest almost pressed against Gavin’s face. “I wouldn’t want to run into the Big Bad Wolf,” Nines ducked his head to whisper into Gavin’s ear, his lips brushing against his skin “He might eat me up.”

Nines wondered if Gavin knew how heavily he was breathing. He was staring at Nines red lips and fighting some internal battle, he even leaned forward slightly, angling his lips towards Nines’ before stopping himself, shaking his head and stepping away.

Nines had a second to be disappointed until Gavin took the cocktail he was holding away from him and walked only a few feet away to deposit both of their drinks on a nearby table. He came back instantly, holding out a hand towards Nines. The light of the fire lit up his wolfy face in flickers of orange, bouncing across his makeup and making the fake claws on his hand shine. Nines spent more time appreciating the view than he did considering whether he was going to take Gavin’s hand, that wasn’t a hard question to answer.

Nines entwined their fingers and Gavin didn’t wait before turning to lead the two of them away from the party.

Nines lost the blazing heat of the fire first, and then after they started down the path he lost sight of the light of the fire as well. Thankfully the leaves on the trees were sparse due to the time of year, and the full moon trickled light down to the forest floor. They didn’t talk but Gavin rubbed a thumb back and forth across the skin on Nines hand as they went. It was the lightest touch and yet Nines could feel each brush of skin burning in the pit of his stomach. They hadn’t even kissed and Nines could feel himself getting hard. His lace panties were already straining to keep him contained.

They had only been walking for a few minutes before Gavin paused, checking that no one else could see them before leading them away down a smaller, less traveled path. He didn’t lead them far, stopping just out of sight from the main trail before turning towards Nines.

Occasionally he could still hear the shouts from the party and the distant voices of the few people traveling the path. The sounds faded out around him as his senses tunneled in on Gavin. Gavin took a step towards him, he took a step backward, the fabric of his skirt brushing against the tree behind him. He stepped away from Gavin again, leaning back against the tree behind him and watching.

Gavin’s eyes roamed over him. Nines watched them trailing up his long legs, eyeing the patch of skin between the skirt and the stockings, skin that was only covered by the thin straps of a garter belt. When Gavin’s eyes paused there Nines widened his stance, spreading his legs further apart, his skirt hiking higher up his thighs as he did so, exposing more of the creamy skin, inviting Gavin in.

Laying against the tree he barely had to angle his head down to meet Gavin’s mouth when he came forward, grinning like the wolf he was. Their lips slotted together like they were made for each other and Gavin fit between his legs like he was meant to be there.

Nines wrapped his arms around broad shoulders and pulled Gavin close to him. He could feel the rough fabric of Gavin’s jeans brushing against the delicate skin of his inner thighs as they slotted together. Gavin wrapped a big hand around the side of Nines’ face, angling his head just the way he wanted while his other hand wrapped hot and tight around Nines’ bare thigh. The tips of his fingers dipped under the garter belt strap across the back of his leg and slid up and down leaving trails of fire against his skin.

Gavin pressed forward while pulling their bodies tighter together. He moved his tongue against Nines’ mouth and Nines sighed as he parted his lips to let him in. He tasted faintly of the beer he had been drinking earlier and Nines wondered if his own mouth tasted like the sweet cocktail he had been sipping. He chased Gavin’s tongue back into his mouth and was reminded quickly of the large fake fangs he was wearing. He trailed his tongue over them, lapping gently at Gavin’s mouth as he groaned. They were definitely set in there, Nines pushed at them with his tongue and all it did was encourage a deeper moan from Gavin’s throat.

The hand that had been torturing his thigh was sliding up… and then under Nines' skirt, spreading out to cup his ass and squeeze. Even Gavin’s big hands weren’t nearly large enough to fully cover the cheek it was kneading. But Gavin seemed to be enjoying himself so much that his other hand joined him, two sets of fingers squeezing his ass as best as they could without digging the fake claws too deeply into Nines’ skin.

Nines whined as he bucked down into the hands that seemed enamored with his ass. Gavin was so enthralled with the flesh under his fingers that he broke apart their lips, pushing his mouth into Nines neck under the hood of his cloak so he could concentrate better on what his hands were doing.

Nines let himself rest his head on the top of Gavin’s as Gavin thoroughly enjoyed himself. He rubbed his hands up and down Nines’ ass, gripping the cheeks tight as he pushed them together and then pulled them wide apart. He lifted at the curve of Nines’ ass before letting his defined bubble butt bounce down on his own.

“Fuck, I’ve never wanted to be inside someone so badly in my entire life.” Gavin moaned against his neck, pulling Nines’ crotch tight against his own even though Nines could barely feel him through the thick fabric of the skirt. Nines whimpered again as he spoke, his voice was heavy and it vibrated the skin on Nines neck just before Gavin kissed the flesh beneath his lips.

“Basket.”

“What?” Gavin pulled back to look at him, the makeup on his face was ruined. The tiny details of fur across his cheeks were destroyed and his lips were smeared with bright red lipstick.

“Basket, in my basket.” Nines had dropped it when Gavin had pressed him into the tree, thankfully everything was still inside of it after Gavin scooped it up off the ground beneath them and handed it to Nines.

Nines rifled through it for a few seconds, trying very hard to ignore the hand massaging his ass before he pulled out of the basket successful, with a condom and a tube of lube in his hand and a huge smile spreading across his face.

Gavin looked like someone had just given him a kitten. He looked from the basket to Nines’ hand, to his face. He slowly took the new items from Nines as they were held out in his direction. Nines was slightly disappointed to see both things disappear into Gavin’s back pocket until he watched Gavin bring his right hand to his mouth.

He stared Nines in the eye as he stuck his index finger in his mouth and used his teeth to snap off the entire fake nail that had been stuck there. He followed that quickly with his middle and ring finger, each time snapping the nail off while staring Nines in the eyes like a promise. He stuffed the rejected nails into his other back pocket before crushing Nines back into the tree again.

His left hand pressed against Nines’ side as it slid up the fabric of his corset, pulling the material tighter against his skin before curling up to cup one of Nines defined pecs in his palm. His newly de-nailed hand returned to squeeze his ass while his other set of fingers pinched a nipple through the light fabric of his top, rolling the bud between his thumb and forefinger as Nines made little noises above him.

Gavin pulled the ruffles of the shirt down and barely had to duck his head to pull the untouched nipple into his mouth. He sucked it before biting gently on the skin around it while plucking the other with his fingers. Nines let his head roll onto the tree behind him. He bowed his back and pushing the exposed skin of his neck and chest directly into Gavin’s mouth.

He whined as the fingers on his ass snapped the strap of his garter belt and the hot mouth sucked on his chest. He only noticed the fingers had been sliding inward when they hooked under the back of his thong. Two fingers slid along under the lacy fabric until they were pressing against his entrance, rubbing the skin gently, and then Gavin twitched backward. He paused his movements everywhere to look up at Nines as he pressed a finger just a little harder on his asshole, sliding it in the slick that was already there.

“Is there a boyfriend I should be worried about here?” Gavin asked with an eyebrow arched.

Nines blushed and shook his head, “No, that was me.”

Gavin angled his finger and pushed, and Nines let out a little gasp as he slid effortlessly inside of him, pressing all the way up to his main knuckle. Gavin wiggled his finger and Nines’ legs trembled beneath him, shaking for the first time in his deadly heels. He clutched at Gavin's shoulders, holding himself up while squeezing hard muscle. Gavin’s finger crooked as he pumped it in and out of Nines, pushing it into him while the rest of his fingers on that hand held the strap of the thong tightly out of his way.

“This was you huh? You’ve got long pretty fingers Red, did you push those up inside yourself just like this?” Gavin slid his finger in deep, pressing higher and higher into him before relenting and returning to its pumping movements.

“No-no it was-” Nines panted against Gavin’s temple, “It was a dildo.”

“Was it? Did it get you all worked open for me?” Nines tried to think, but he didn’t know. The dildo had been thin and had an angle to it that was perfect for hitting his prostate, he didn’t know what Gavin had. So, he checked.

He slid a hand off Gavin’s strong shoulders and down the front of Gavin’s chest. He had to push his own skirt out of the way to find the hard outline of Gavin’s cock through his jeans. He squeezed it and Gavin grunted.

“No, it didn’t get me ready for you, you’re much bigger.” And he was, he was almost as long as Nines, who was longer than average, but he was thick in a way that Nines was not, and in a way that made his mouth water.

“You flatter me, what were you doing Little Red? What got you all hot and bothered before you went out tonight?” Nines blushed more at that question than he had when he’d grabbed Gavin’s dick.

“My… The costume, it makes me feel nice.” Nines managed to whisper.

“Oh Sweetheart, this outfit is the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen.” The praise combined with the finger curling inside of him made him shake.

“You like my outfit?” It wasn’t a question fishing for a compliment, it was genuine, and Gavin seemed to understand that.

“Oh Red, I fucking love your outfit.” Gavin molded his body against Nines, rubbing his dick into the palm of Nines’ hand and pressing their torsos together. “Have you seen your legs in this? Your pretty little skirt,” Gavin’s free hand skimmed over the fluffy fabric, “Your tiny little waist,” Gavin tangled his fingers in front of Nines’ corset and tugged at the strings as he spoke, “Your fucking tits in this shirt.” Gavin cupped his chest and squeezed, “This? This is sinfully good, Baby.”

Nines was falling apart, he could feel his body twitching with every word that came out of Gavin’s mouth and he shuddered at the thought of the dick in his hand pressing into him.

“Please Gavin, please…”

Gavin slid a second finger inside of him and spread them, testing how wide Nines would open up for him, and squelching in the slick in Nines’ ass. “I’ll take care of you, turn around for me,” Gavin said that and then immediately caught Nines’ lips in another bruising kiss, one more for the road.

They broke apart as Gavin slid his fingers out of Nines, giving his ass a little pat and stepping back to give Nines enough room to spin around. So Nines went, holding himself up on the tree as he turned on his trembling legs. He settled with both of his hands and the side of his face pressed up against the bark with his legs spread open and his body bent over. The hood on his cloak cushioned his skin from the bark but also blocked out most of his sight, leaving Gavin to do as he pleased.

Gavin reached up threw the back of the cape over Nines shoulder so he could tug at the top of his shirt. He helped hold the stretchy fabric open as he guided Nines arms through the holes, pulling them free and then tugging the shirt down to expose his chest. The night air brush over him, tightening his nipples to hardened buds. He moaned when warm fingers pressed into them, rubbing them, heating up the skin and giving them a little flick.

The hands slid down to squeeze at his hips and angled them to push out Nines’ ass to display him for Gavin. Gavin flipped the layers of his skirt up and on to the small of Nines’ back, “Oh Red, look at that ass. Baby, you’re perfect.” Nines could feel himself drooling against the fabric of his hood as he pressed his face further into the tree and pushed his ass back out farther for Gavin’s approval.

Gavin twisted the top of the back of his lace underwear in his fist and pulled it up the small of Nines’ back so he could see all of Nines’ ass. Nines leaned up almost on his tiptoes to alleviate the instant pressure of the thong pressing tight against the crack of his ass and pulling his balls against his body. Gavin used his free hand to hook a finger in one of the garter belt straps that ran across the back of his ass. He held that tight against Nines’ skin for a moment as well before pulling it back and letting it snap against the bright pale skin.

“So pretty, I wanted you the second I laid my eyes on you.” The hands left his ass and Nines could hear Gavin tearing open a wrapper behind him, the sound of latex being smoothed over his thick cock. He dropped further down the tree trunk in front of him, arching his back more and wiggling his ass in front of Gavin. He could now hear the slick sounds of Gavin pumping himself, coating the condom in lube.

Gavin grabbed at his panties, pulling them over the swell of Nines’ ass before pushing them down, they caught at the middle of his thighs where the straps of the garter belt held them in place and restricted how wide he could spread his thighs. The feeling of them tight against his skin made him moan.

He went absolutely silent as Gavin pushed into him. The stretch was tight, even his earlier work combined with Gavin's fingers hadn't fully prepared him for the thickness of Gavin's cock. Hot and slick, Gavin slid inside of him inch by precious inch, pressing forward while pulling Nines’ hips back until Nines was fully molded against his lap.

Nines cooed as Gavin pulled out and pressed back into him. Big, calloused hands yanking his hips back, again and again, to slide down on Gavin’s thick dick. He twisted his hips and he pumped them backward to meet Gavin’s thrust as they shook his body. His own dick was finally free and he felt it bobbing, rocking forward into layers of the skirt with each thrust from Gavin.

Gavin switched his hold on Nines, keep one hand on Nines’ hip while using the other to grab the top of the back of the corset, pulling it tight against Nines’ body as he used his handholds to manhandle Nines up and down on his dick like an oversized sex toy.

Nines moaned out loud and then snapped his jaw shut as he heard a laugh nearby. A group must be walking by on the closest part of the trail. He pushed himself up on the tree and pulled the hood off his head so he could turn around and look at Gavin.

Gavin must have noticed the look on his face because he slowed down, but he didn’t stop. Even though the group seemed to have paused where they were. Nines could hear them chatting away, unaware he was getting the best dick of his life so close by.

Gavin folded himself across Nines’ back, pressing him into the tree and fucking him slow and deep. “They’d be blessed you know, to get to see you like this,” Gavin spoke quietly, and Nines couldn’t look away from him. “To get to see you, in your short skirt with half your clothes off, spread out on my dick.” Nines shuddered at the idea that if they came down the path they would see him. See him with his legs open wide and his cock bouncing beneath them. They would see the way his thighs trembled with every thrust and the way that Gavin’s big dick looked as it slid into his tight asshole.

He wanted to see it, Gavin’s hands squeezing his ass as he fucked him. He wanted to do this again, in front of a big mirror. He’d wear something else, a tight black lingerie set covered in elastic straps for Gavin to snap against his skin, and he’d bounce on his dick while they watched themselves in a big mirror next to the bed.

“They’d all be so jealous of me, but I don’t think I want them to see it. I want you just like this, just for me.” Gavin scrapped his too large canines across Nines’ shoulder, he wanted to bite but he couldn’t, so he pressed a kiss to his shoulder instead. “I’m a selfish man Nines, and you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my life, but I want to keep you all- to- my- self-” His last four words were punctuated with hard thrusts.

Nines couldn’t tell if the voices were leaving or not, and as Gavin’s hand wrapped around his cock he didn’t care. Gavin’s thrusts were becoming harder, faster and more erratic. He jerked Nines off as he went, his way slick with how much pre-cum was already dripping out of Nines’. He held Nines close to him as he fucked into him, and squeezed his fist tight around Nines’ cock.

Nines cried out when he came, Gavin twisted him through it even though the tight clench of muscles had made Gavin come as well. He twitched when Gavin stroked him one time too many, and Gavin stopped, holding him lightly in his hand but not moving. The two of them caught their breath together, still bent over. Eventually, Gavin pulled out.

He did so slowly, his hand wrapped around the condom so that it went with him as he left Nines’ body. He smoothed a hand up Nines back as he went, “Stay there for a second, Sweetheart.”

Nines turned just in time to watch him rip off the bottom of his already intentionally ruined flannel. He pulled the fabric apart into different strips, using the first one to wipe at the lube on Nines’ ass and then the cum on his hand before pulling Nines’ underwear back up onto his hips, he even reached around and gently arranged Nines’ sensitive penis and balls so they fit comfortably in the fabric.

He helped Nines stand up and turn back around, brushing his cape to fall into place behind his back and helping him slip his arms back into the sleeves of his top. Nines had forgotten how much he truly towered over the man at his full height. Gavin wrapped the first piece of shirt around the tied off, used condom and then shoved the wad in his pocket. He grabbed a second piece of shirt and reached up to gently cradle Nines’ face in his hand while he wiped at it with the soft fabric. Nines could see makeup and lipstick coming off onto the cloth as Gavin wiped. But he mostly watched Gavin’s face, his expression a caring one, his eyes twinkling in the moonlight from above.

When Gavin finished, Nines didn’t let him pull away. He stepped closer to him, taking the piece of shirt from his hands and using an unblemished piece of it to gently wipe at Gavin’s face in return. He carefully wiped away the red lipstick on Gavin’s lips and some of the fur makeup that had been around his mouth. He used the tip of his finger to pat at the makeup on his nose and he was satisfied when it looked like he saved most of it, even though now a thick, real scar was visible against the bridge of his nose. Gavin looked like he’d had a long night but he didn’t seem too worse for wear, although he was still missing a few claws and one of his ears was slightly crooked.

He let Gavin take the ruined cloth from him and place that into his pocket as well. He bent down and scooped Nines’ basket up off the ground again. Putting the lube back inside of it before handing it over. Nines checked to make sure his stuff was all still in there and the two of them ended up standing in silence, looking at one another.

It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence, but it was an uncertain one. They searched each other’s eyes, trying to find answers to questions they hadn’t formed.

Gavin realized that he was still holding a piece of his shirt, he twirled it between his fingers before reaching out. Nines held still as Gavin tied the fabric around the handle of his basket, turning it into a bow before stepping back again.

Nines looked at it, looked at Gavin, and smiled. “Oh Wolf, I think I would like to see the lookout still. Do you think you could escort me through the woods, keep me safe from any strays?”

Gavin’s face broke out into a grin, “Anything for you, Red.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic now has a sequel! Read it by [Clicking Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734801)
> 
> Follow me on twitter [@theBBao3](https://twitter.com/theBBao3) It's my DBH zone of happiness and the only place I talk about the fics I'm working on!
> 
> Or follow me on my personal Tumblr [flanderamander](http://flanderamander.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
